


Home Isn't A Place Rather it is A Person (Blood Is Thicker Than Water and We've Been Through Both)

by EternityPrevails



Series: 5+1 Stories [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Boyfriends, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Insanity, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Vomiting, sick, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Dick is a vampire and Wally is his favorite meal.AKAFive times Vampire!Dick had to drink Wally's blood and one time he wanted to





	1. They Always Say Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Very First Time
> 
> Dick: 10  
Wally: 12

Dick sat up in the bed pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head against his knees. It was about three in the morning and he had just woken up from a nightmare, normally after a nightmare, he would go down to the kitchen and get some milk but he wasn't at the mansion like normal. He was spending the night at his best friends house, the best friend who was still fast asleep next to him. He swallowed hard trying to calm his dry throat but it burned in a way that no water would fix. He needed to feed.

He hated emotionally triggered fits of hunger because they were the most intense and most painful kind of hunger. They made his fangs too long and clash hard against his other teeth, triggered knife-sharp hunger pains, and made his throat feel like sandpaper. In general, he felt miserable. It was moments like this he hated before a vampire. He didn't even get to be a cool type of vampire-like in the movies, he was the shitty kind who didn't have any supernatural abilities but had all the weaknesses. He needed to feed on blood and was sensitive to sunlight for extended periods but super speed and strength and stuff was a no go which totally sucked. Not that right now was the time to think about that, he had more important problems.

He had fed two days ago, and he only normally fed every two weeks or so, so he hadn't packed any bags of blood when he came over to Wally's house. Now it was the middle of the night and he felt miserable and starved. He could hear the heartbeat of his friend who was asleep beside him and smell his blood it made his mouth water in hunger. 'Wally?" he whispered pathetically pulling himself into a tighter ball. The redhead beside him sturred with a soft groan

"what time is i....." he felt a shift in weight in the bed that meant Wally had sat up "Dick what's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. With Wally moving closer the smell of his blood washed over Dick stronger and caused his stomach to growl and send sharp pains into his gut. He needed to feed and he needed to do it now before he accidentally hurt someone. Wally's hand was on his shoulder and he swallowed hard at the watering in his mouth, he could practically feel Wally's heartbeat through his skin and it made his hunger skyrocket. "Dick?" Wally tried again moving closer

Dick whined pathetically looking up at his friend. He could see wally meet his eyes gasp and shift away from him slightly. Dick knew the blue iris on his eyes were extremely blood red and near glowing, as they always were when he needed to feed. 

"Do you have any blood?" Wally asked and Dick shook his head. Wally knew DIck was a vampire, he had figured it out when he accidentally walked in on Dick drinking from a blood bag. DIck had explained everything that day, about a year ago. He heard Wally curse under his breath and it he hadn't felt so miserable he would have laughed. But he couldn't, now that he looked up his nose was no longer covered and the smell of Wally's blood and the sound of his heartbeat was louder and damn near overwhelming. Wally scratched his head, probably thinking and DIck couldn't help but notice the artery under his pale skin. It made his stomach growl again. 

Without thinking about it he moved onto his hand and knees and crawled close to wally who had moved away from him. He was losing control and he was losing it fast. He wasn't sure how he had ended up on his knees in front of Wally with one hand on the gingers arm and another on the tender skin of his neck but he was frozen in the position not having the strength to pull himself away. 

He could feel a wally pulse under his fingers. "Dick, w-what are you doing?" Sally's voice shuddered to bring Dick back to his senses, he pulled his hand back. 

"Sorry" he whispered looking down "I didn't mean to ... "

"You can drink from me" Wally cut him off. Dick looked up confused at his friend. No, he could never drink from wally. He had never drunk from a living person before, always from blood bags, wild animals, and the synthetic blood that Captin Atom and Batman had co-created. 

"I, I can't" Dick whispered but he felt his stomach growl agonizingly and he wrapped his arms around his abdomen groaning and curling into himself. 

"Will you transform me or do some kind of weird vampire mind control?" Wally asked sounding hesitant. Dick shook his head, he was too young to change people and there was no vampire mind control. "Okay, Drink from me" He insisted.

Dick wanted to argue again but before he could get another argument to leave his lips his stomach growled painfully and he slipped into the control of his instincts. He wasn't sure how he ended up with his lips on Wally's neck but he let his fangs pierce the skin and sink into the warm blood below. The entire time he had sure to produce plenty of the pain-blocking chemical in his saliva so that this wouldn't hurt wally. He felt the warm blood go up to his fangs and spill into his mouth where he drank greedily. He was drinking for no more than a minute or two before the feelings of starving faded and he pulled back from wally licking the blood off his shoulder. Wally healed almost instantly. 

Wally looked at him "you good now?" He asked and Dick just nodded feeling ashamed for his weakness and for having used his friend like that. "Good nwo can we go back to bed"

This forced a bitter caught out of the younger boy and they curled up together again. Dcik promised himself this was going to be just a one-time thing.


	2. And that may be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After S1 E9 - Bereft
> 
> Dick: 13  
Wally: 15

* * *

If you dont know: Durring this episode they were out in the desert exposed to the heat and sun for almost 48 hours

* * *

Almost immediately after they got back on the Bioship and hooked Kaldur up to hyration Robin fainted.

Wally had been watching him carefully for signs that the heat amd sun exposure had taken a toll on him. But he hadnt seen anything other than a little bit of unsteadiness on the sand. They had gotten vack to the bioship and immediately Wally began helping M'gann, Conner, and Artemis hook Kaldur up to hyration and fluids. Robin had been hovering around the back not helping with their team leader. "Okay I think he's stable."

No sooner had M'gann said the words that there was a loud crash on the other side of the ship. Wally turned around at super speed to see Robin collapsed into a heap on the floor. He was beside his friend before the others had even finished turning around to investigate the noise. 

Robin was laying silent and deathly still. His skin was paper white, his lips parted and slightly gray, and his skin was on fire. Wally cursed at himself, with his lips Wally could see his extended fangs. Of course, Wally was so stupid, Robin had been out in the sun and heat for more than 30 hours. He needed to heal, he needed blood to heal from that level of sun exposure. He though about it, it would be almost two hours before they got back to the mountain. Robin wouldnt last two more hoirs without blood. He was trembling and burning up. The team still didn't know that Robin was a vampire. This was bad, this was really bad. Robin needed blood now but he couldnt reveal his identoty.

He had thought all of this before the team had managed to makr it iver to them. "Is he okay?" Wally wasnt sure who had asked and he didnt care.

"Can you make a secluded room" wally asked and looked up st M'gann "I can't explain, its a matter or his secret identity, but I need you to make a small dark soundproof room and do not take it down till we get to the mountai, no matter what" He was glad M'gann just obliged without question.

The room was only five foot by four foot, like a small closet. It was several degrees colder than the rest of the ship and very dark. Wally moved Robin so he was sitting up against the wall. He carefully pulled off the Domino mask and pulled one of Dicks eyelids opened with a thumb. Unsurprisingly the iris was blood red. Wally was on the verge of freaking out but swallowed and tried to stay calm. Robin was looking worse by the second and needed blood. He needed blood and Wally could suply it, he had done it on more than one occassion before. He pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket and sliced his wrist outting it up to Robins lips.

The second the blood touched the Romani boys lips his fangs were sunk deep into Wally flesh. It was the most painful thing Wally had ever experienced. He remembered once Robin mentioning that he had the ability to produce a chemical in his saliva that blocked pain receptors while he drank blood but it had to be something he focused on, it wasnt a natural thing. It occured to wally that Robin probably didnt have enough focus to produce that enzyme so Wally was left feeling all the pain.

It was a second later that Robin pulled off his wrist, Wally though he was done but Robin suddenly jumped on him and dug his fangs into Wallys neck. It felt like being stabbed with a heated blade but worse. Wally let out a strangled scream which cause it to hurt more. He squeezed his eyes shut and began vibrating slowly so his body would produce more blood cellls faster. It made the pain worse but it also meant that Robin would be able to drink for longer withoit Wally passing out. He brough his hand up putting it on the back of Robin's head.

"Shh, its okay drink as much as you need" ha assured. He wasnt sure how long it haf lasted in real time but in speedster time it was hours. Eventually Robin pulled away from him, his eyes were still red but he looked so much better. He would need a lot of blood and a lot of rest but he looked like he would be okay. Robin only looked at him for a second before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed again, this time into Wallys arms. Wally held him for the rest of the trip home.


	3. But while blood is thicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick: 16  
Wally: 18

Wally wasn't sure exactly he had been expecting when he replied to his boyfriends 3 a.m. frenetic, plain-clothes, distress call. But it certainly wasn't to find him in his Nightwing uniform minus the mask and boots pacing his tiny pitch-black apartment, muttering to himself like crazy, and surrounded by empty bags of blood both human and animal and a cup shattered on the floor surrounded by the pale red liquid that could only be synthetic blood. It was twenty minutes ago when he received a phone call from Dick, he had been talking fast and wasn't making sense, wally was terrified that he had been on patrol and either got Drugged, concussed, or he was super drunk. Wally had promised to get there as fast as he could and that's where he was now. Twenty minutes later looking at the disaster of the studio apartment. 

"Dick?" He asked softly taking a few steps deeper into the apartment. He moved slowly as not to startle his lover who still hadn't looked at him, wally didn't need Dick to look at him to be damn sure that the iris's of his eyes were blood red. Still, even if Dick was hungry it wouldn't explain what was going on "What happened?" Dick didn't stop packing, his hands tangled in his hair. It both terrified and upset Wally to see his lover like that. All the possibilities of what could have happened run through his head at super speed and made him dizzy with anxiety. "Dick?" He tried again still not getting a response, he took a few more steps into the room but stayed well out of arms reach just in case "DICK!" He shouted and finally his boyfriend snapped back to look at him. He was expecting for Dicks iris to be red, he hadn't expected Dicks entire eye to be red, the pupil iris and the white all bright red. Wally froze and Dick just looked at him, Dcik was breathing heavy and his fangs were fully extended.

Dick started at Wally for about three seconds before he went back to pacing his room "not working" he muttered and tangled his hands into his hair again "it's not working." Even though his concern wally couldn't help but think DIck sounded absolutely insane.

"What's not working" Wally tried and took a few steps closer. Dick didn't answer him and kept pacing at a faster pace. "Dick, talk to me. What isn't working?" wally put more force behind his words hoping the strictness would make Dick pay attention because right now he was terrifying Wally. Again he thought that DIck would answer but the younger man swung around 

"NOTHING!" He all but screamed and Wally couldn't help but flinch away "NOTHING IS WORKING" a whimper escaped his throat and tears started to stain his cheeks "Nothing is working, I've tried everything. Human, animal, synthetic, everything, the bags aren't working, nothing's working, nothing makes it go away, it's been weeks and nothing is working." Dick continued his pacing and it took several long seconds for his words to fully sink in. Dick was starving because the bagged blood and synthetic blood that he normally drank from wasn't curbing his appetite. Then the second part of what Dick had said finally clicked. 

It's been weeks, Dick normally fed ever four or five days. If Dick had been without blood for weeks that would be the equivalent of a normal person having not eaten anything for several days. Wally took several careful steps closer. "Dick, come here" he tried gently and took a step closer again to a Dick who had stopped moving. "please come here and look at me" He sat his hand on DIcks shoulder and Dick swung back shoving him with a demand for him to get out. Wally knew that it was only because he was concerned about hurting him but that was the last thing Wally was concerned about. When Dick shoved him Wally fell back onto his ass slicing his arm on the edge of the table, he healed fast enough that only a single drop of blood escaped but it must have been enough because he hardly had enough time to process the events before he knew he was being slammed into the wall and fangs shoved ruthlessly into the side of his neck. 

He screamed in pain and surprise, Dick wasn't producing any of the pain represent but that didn't surprise him. He wasn't mad, in fact, he was relieved to feel Dick drinking his blood no matter how much it painted him. If nothing else worked it meant Dick needed fresh blood, it was a rare phenomenon that wally had heard of happening with vampires. Sometimes it lasted days or weeks, sometimes it lasted a lifetime. DIck had probably been trying to wait it out and had called Wally in a fit of desperation. 

Wally let himself relax and started vibrating, it hurt like hell but it would cause his baseline blood cell production to increase. Of course, vibrating or otherwise, Wally's baseline blood production rate was at least twice that of Dicks ability to drink so no matter how much Dick drunk from wally he would never be able to bleed him dry like he would a normal human. But vibrating would increase Wally's baseline production so Dick could drink for longer before wally fainted from blood loss. Vibrating when Dick wasn't using the pain suppression chemicals was excruciatingly painful, really it was the most painful thing wally had ever felt but he also knew if he fainted before DIck came back to his senses his boyfriend would freak out completely and would refuse to drink for wally again. Wally would avoid that if at all possible so he continued to vibrate. 

Dick drunk for almost ten minutes, longer than Wally had ever known him to drink before and he didn't seem to be slowing down. Wally's concentration lapsed and his vibration slowed down. He hadn't eaten since one that afternoon, it was rounding 4 a.m. he was running on no sleep and very little food so he wasn't exactly full of energy. He felt Dick pull off his neck and expecting him to be okay but instead, he felt a hand curl into his hair and yank his head to the side and lodge into his neck on the opposite side from where he had just been drinking. Wally gasped in pain and whatever concentration he had left vanished and his vibrating stopped completely and he didn't have the energy to start it back up again. So he just let Dick drink.

Getting drunk from was an odd, painful experience. It hurt like hell when the fangs were taking in an out but once the fangs were in place it wasn't painful unless something caused the muscles in his upper back or shoulders to twitch. Whenever Dick drank it felt like something was tugging at his chest from the inside, uncomfortable and painful. Wally brought one hand up and sat it on the back of Dick's head encouraging him to drink as much as he needed. Despite the fact it had been well over twenty minutes Dick made no indication of stopping. 

Now that Wally had stopped vibrating he was relying on his baseline production of red blood cells but how fast and how much Dick was drinking that was a problem. There was still no way Dick would ever be able to Drink wally dry but black splotches started to take over Wally's vision. A minute later Wally's vision was completely black and his knees buckled under him in a wave of dizziness and nausea. Luckily Dick was pushing him against the wall so he didn't collapse. He was still conscious but grew weaker by the second that Dick continued to drink, he was seriously concerned about either passing out or throwing up. 

After several more minutes, Wally began to feel a familiar sensation that was the pain-blocking signals which meant Dick was regaining control of himself. Dick pulled away from Wally and Wally heard him curse before lowering him to the ground in a sitting position. "Shit, Wally I'm"

Wally cut him off "Shh" he whispered, he felt like he was talking through a mouth full of cotton balls " 'mm ok" he was muttering and now that Dickw wasn't drinking anymore his blood began to replace its self. Nausea and blackness was beginning to fade. As his vision slowly came back he looked up at Dick was crouched on the ground infton fo him. Dick's eyes were blue with small specks of red still in them. He had blood covering his chin, which was unlike him since he was usually a really clean feeder, and he looked concerned. 

"I'm sorry" Dick whispered "I didn't mean to, I smelt blood, I - I lost control" He was fumbling over his words and he looked like he was about to start crying. Wally lifted one arm which felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and wi[es a small smear of blood off of Dick's chin. 

"Shhh" wally insisted again and closed his eyes and resting his head on the wall "don't worry, you can always drink from me" he insisted, it was something he had been saying since the very beginning. After the second or third time it happened Wally had realized he liked giving DIck his blood, he prefered seeing Dick drink from him rather than from blood bags. "Maybe next time don't let yourself get so hungry through" he joked and it hit its mark with Dick laughing slightly

"You think you can stand?" DIck asked and Wally nodded. He wasn't sure but he felt like he was back to almost normal. Dick stood up and offered his hand out to the older man who took it. The minute Wally was pulled onto his feet though he realized his mistake. All the dizziness and nausea rushed back and he collapsed out cold. He would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Dick catching him. "Wally! you okay?" He gasped and received a small conformational mumble from his friend. Dick helped wally over to the couch where the two of them sat down to watch TV and let Wally regain himself. Dick promised never to let himself get this desperate again. 


	4. It's often water that we choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick: 21  
Wally: 23  


"Okay, So team Alpha will be L'gann, Blue Beetle, Kaldur, and Miss Martian. You four will come in" Nightwing swallowed hard squeezing his eyes closed for a second before looking back at his team members. They were looking at him waiting for him to dictate that teams for the mission they were going to conduct tomorrow. "come in under their defences by going through the water then scaling the cliffside. Once up there you will meet up with Beta team who will include, Robin, Superboy, and um" He stopped squeezing his eyes closed again and trying to focus on what he was saying. He felt sick to his stomach. 

He had felt sick that morning when he woke up and he forwent training in hopes that he would be okay enough to get through the mission briefing, apparently, luck was not on his side. The room was spinning, his throat felt dry, and he was glad for his mask because he could feel his eyes were blood red. "um..." he tried to regain his train of thought but it was obvious that there was something seriously wrong. "Kaldur, can you take over," he asked breathlessly putting a hand on the wall to stop himself from stumbling. 

"Of course my friend, are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale" 

Dick felt pale, his heartbeat rushed in his ears, he was burning up and had uncomfortable cold sweat trailing down his back and sticking to his forehead. His vision was blurry and his fangs pressed uncomfortably against his tongue. He was well aware that everyone was watching him intently now, more intently than they had been during the briefing. It was rare to see moments of weakness from Nightwing especially this severe. His heartfelt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He hadn't felt near this sick this morning, this morning it had been a bit of breathlessness and a small amount of nausea but now he was afraid to move for fear of fainting. He tried to stand on his own but his knees buckled under him and he felt himself collapse to the floor, his eyelids too heavy to lift. 

Luckily for him, in a room full of superheroes, he didn't hit the ground before someone caught him and he felt himself being lowered down. His head was rested on someone's lap and he let out a small groan in response to all the talking around him. There was a lot of talking around him, he couldn't focus on any single conversation, they all blurred in his brain. All he could focus on was the fact that he was burning up, nauseous, and his throat was painfully dry. He could only remember having felt this bad once years ago when he had been poisoned by Ivy back in his Robin days. The overlapped talking fell silent and a loud buzzing rung in his ears. 

"Nightwing, can you hear me?" It was Wally's voice. He felt his boyfriends hand on the side of his face and he groaned his lips parting slightly as his head rolled to the side. He could feel his fangs go from stabbing his tongue to stabbing his lips and he knew that anyone who was in the room, supposing they shushed everyone rather than having kicked them out, could easily see them. It wasn't a secret that he was a vampire but nobody in the room other than Wally, Barry, and Robin had seen him feed before or had ever seen his red eyes or his fangs. He felt a familiar tugging at the skin around his eyes and he knew that Wally was pulling his domino mask off. He was grateful for even the small amount of fresh air on his skin. He was still burning up and could feel his sweat soaking into his uniform and matting down his hair. 

"hot" Dick managed to gasp out, he was burning up and wanted to die or pass out just to make it stop. He groaned again rolling onto his side, his stomach convulsed and he broke out coughing. If his chest hadn't already felt constricted it felt worse now. His stomach convulsed again and he gagged dryly squeezing his eyes closed tighter, he felt tears dripping off his cheeks leaving cold trails on his skin. He heard the talking around him start up again which meant that everyone was still here and watching him. He heard someone suggest taking him to the med bay and he whimpered. He didn't want to move. He was grateful when Wally spoke up 

"It's not safe to move him, especially if this is from tainted blood he could attack someone." Tainted blood, Dick hadn't even though about that. He had eaten from a bag last night, something he rarely did these days since it did very little to curb his appetite. If it had been tainted that would explain why he had felt sick that morning and why he had been getting progressively worse all day, he would get worse as the tainted blood travelled through him until it was out of his system. He wanted to believe he wouldn't attack someone but he knew he had attacked people (wally) on accident in the past. 

His stomach convulsed again and vomit spilt from his lips, it tasted like blood. he heard sounds of disgust and concern around him. He was throwing up so hard and fast he didn't have time to get a breath in and his chest felt tighter. He felt Wally's hand on his head and the other hand rubbing his back. "That almost guarantees the tainted blood theory," someone said. He heard the commotion and moving around him but his heartbeat was pounding in his ears drowning everything else out. He wasn't sure what was going on. His eyes still felt too heavy to open, his chest was painfully constricted, he was burning up, and he still felt dizzy. If his vomiting confirmed the tainted blood theory it meant Dick was throwing up straight blood. 

Dick was scared "Wally" he whimpered and he felt a hand brush over his hair and whispered reassurances, he couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of his heartbeat but it was comforting. Dick had heard so many stories of vampires dying from tainted blood and he was in so much pain. He felt a hand on his cheek and he was rolled onto his back and his head was tilted back. He felt a wrist, presumably Wally's, touching his lips and he opened his mouth a little wider. He felt the wrist push it's self up onto his fangs and the second he tasted the blood he could tell it was wally. He didn't have the strength to drink but with his head tilted back the blood from the wrist drained into the tubes in his fangs and fall into his mouth where he weakly swallowed it. He was vaguely aware of someone putting icepacks on his skin. The fresh blood made his chest feel a little less tight but he still felt awful. He dug his teeth into Wally's wrist harder drinking, each second he was gaining strength. His chest no longer felt like it was heavy and he wasn't feeling as bad. He was grateful for his boyfriend and his willingness to sacrifice his blood.

He couldn't really remember what had happened next, only that he remembered vaguely waking up with everyone watching him and his boyfriend pinned to the ground his neck covered in blood in the customary way it did after he drank. Embarrassment and fear filled him simotaniousy "I'm sorry" he gasped moving away form his boyfriend "I'm sorry" he wasn't really sure who he was apologizing to but Wally just pulled him into a hug while the rest of the room staired. He felt a lot better but he knew he was still sick. There would be a lot of explanations and strange looks over the course of the next few weeks but he knew that it would be fine as long as Wally would stay next to him through it. 


	5. BONUS CHAPTER (CHAPTER 4 FROM OUTSIDE PERSPECTIVES)

Kaldur had noticed something off about his leader the minute he walked into the room, firstly because he HEARD his leader walk into the room. Hearing a robin or ex-robin walk into a room always meant something wasn't right, after all, they were trained to be silent especially Nightwing. Turning around to look at Nightwing his concerns were only validated. His older friend looked oddly pale and had his lips pressed into a thin line, Kaldur thought for a second about asking him if he was alright but pushed the concern off with the knowledge that there had been a breakout in Gotham recently and it had spilt over to Bludhaven where Nightwing lived. He was probably pulling all-nighters. 

"Is everyone here?" Dick spoke loud and clear, the same way he always did when speaking to the team but his voice sounded slightly rough. Something most people wouldn't have even noticed. Kaldur decided to push it back to his mind and take his spot at the side of the room listening to the briefing. He already had gone over this with Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Black Canary but it was still his obligation to listen as the information was presented to the rest of the team. This was going to be a full team mission along with some Leauge help. Blue Beetle, Robin, L'gann, himself, Kid Flash, M'gann, Artemis, Red Arrow, Superboy, Zattana, Wonder Girl, Flash, Canary, and a few of the other newer members of the team were all standing around waiting to be briefed. "Okay good, so this will be a standard get in, get information, and get out mission. Team Alpha will be L'gann, Blue Beetle, Kaldur, and Miss Martian. You four will come in" Nightwings voice broke and lapsed into a second of silence bringing Kaldurs concern back to the surface of his thoughts. Nightwings shoulders were tensed and from where he was standing at the younger hero's side he could see him shifting subtly. Nobody else seemed to notice or be concerned with the minute break so Kaldur let it pass without saying anything but he was now closely watching his friend and teammate.

After the split second of silence, he picked back up what he had been saying "come in under their defences by going through the water then scaling the cliffside. Once up there you will meet up with Beta team who will include, Robin, Superboy, and um" Nightwing squeezed his eyes closed and Kaldur could see him wavering slightly on his feet. Now everybody who had been bored watching the briefing was paying high attention. kaldur didn't really blame them, It was rare that Nightwing showed any emotion other than confidence and strength. He looked pale "Um..." His voice was barely above a whisper "Kaldur, can you take over," He asked putting a pale arm up against the wall. His hand was shaking, in fact, his whole body had begun to tremble slightly and he was looking paler and paler each second. Sweat had begun to stick his bark hair to his forehead. 

"Of course my friend," He thought about stopping there but Nightwing was still continuing to grow paler and his breathing was getting harder, more erratic "are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale" He took a step closer putting a hand out to sit on Nightwings shoulder but before he could Nightwings legs gave out of under him and he collapsed in front of everyone. It wasn't Kaldur who caught him but Wally who had sped over and grabbed Nightwing before Kaldur even had time to process that Nightwing had fallen. Wally lowered himself and Nightwing onto the floor, Wally was sitting on his knees and had Nightwing laying out with his head on Wally's lap. It took seconds before the room exploded into an onslaught of worrying conversations and everyone formed into a large crowded circle around the two men. 

Wally was fussing over his boyfriend brushing his hair out of his face "Nightwing, Babe, look at me" Wally said sounding frantic, he didn't receive a response. Immediately his fingers were against Dick's wrist probably feeling the pulse. Kaldur crouched down beside them concerned and wanting to help. It was hard to think over all the noise that was people asking question.

"What happened?" Robin Barked over the crowd

"He's in so much pain?" It was M'gann who looked at Dick with glowing eyes. She had her hand over her chest, this seemed to spike Wally's attention who looked back up at her. 

"What kind of pain?" Wally asked. M'gann hadn't meant to be reading Nightwings emotions but it was hard when he was projecting them. 

"His chest is tight, he feels like he's burning up, and his throat is really dry, his heart is beating so fast" She spoke breathlessly, each time she mentioned one of the sensations it caused it to spike inside her and she tried to close her mind off from the onslaught. 

"Shit" Wally muttered surprisingly Kaldur, Wally was rarely one to swear. He reached up to the collar of Nightwings uniform hooking a finger under it and tugging it down. On the pale skin of Dick's neck was thin dark red lines that were tracing down his neck like a spider web. "Nightwing, can you hear me?" Wally spoke softly putting a hand on the side of Nightwings cheek. His only answer was a low weak groan and DIcks head rolling to the side. With the movement of his head, Dick's mouth fell slightly opened and his Fangs were completely revealed, pressing against his lower lip in a way that looked almost painful. Kaldur hadn't intended to but he flinched away from the site of the fangs taking several steps back away from him. He heard a variety of gasps throughout the crowd that fell silent. 

Kaldur had to fight his immediate reaction of disgust, on the surface being a vampire was heavily frowned upon and considered unclean. In Atlantis, it was something considered being a vile, evil, dangerous creature and was standard practice to kill vampires at first discovery. Now Kaldur would never do something like that, he always found the practice vulgar and harsh, but it was how he was raised and it was hard to suppress that thought. Of course, he knew Nightwing was a vampire, everyone did but he had never seen his fangs before. Kaldur took another step back as Wally pulled Nightwings mask off. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the idea of being the same room like a sick Vampire terrified him. 

"SHIT" Wally cursed again his hand hovering against Dicks neck where the spider web of black was. He tugged at the zipper of Nightwings uniform unzipping it down to about DIcks collar. The black spider webbing had gone down his neck and was all over his shoulder. 

"Wally, what's going on? What's that?" It was Artemis who had shoved her way to the front of the crowd. She went to take a step closer but suddenly Wally was on his feet stopping her 

"Everyone needs to move back away from him" He spoke in an uncharacteristic sternness' "He's dangerous" Kaldurs anxiety jumped from a six to an eleven at those words. He knew vampires were dangerous but to hear Wally say it about his own boyfriend was enough to cement fear in him. He had heard all kinds of rumours of terrible things that vampires could and would do if and when they were sick. Kaldur didn't want to believe that his friend would be capable of that but he did have to acknowledge oft possibility. "I think he drunk some tainted blood" Wally continued to speak with his uncharacteristic stern-ness "I don't know what effects it could have on him" and as quickly as Wally had stood up he was back on the floor with Dicks head on his lap. 

Kaldur looked in fear at his two teammates, then his eyes dragged over to L'gann and M'gann who were standing close to each other. M'gann looked like she was in pain and was scared, L'gann looked disgusted. Of course on Mars vampires didn't exist so all M'gann had to go off of where poorly done vampire movies and the little information Nightwing had given them. L'gann was only recently added to the team, he was still probably used to the Atlantian way of viewing vampires. Kaldur would have to remember to talk to him about that at a later date.

Before anyone else could get a word out about what to do with the teenager all but passed out on the floor Nightwing gasped, his back arched up slightly, his head leaning back into Wally's lap. He grabbed the leg of Kid-Flash's inform balling it into his fist tight enough that it began to tear. He gasped out the word HOT roughly. His voice sounded nothing like his own. Much deeper. much more ragged. Tears had begun to fall down his cheeks and his fangs bared at nothing, they glinted in the light and sent a fresh wave of fear through Kaldur. The room went dead silent again. 

"We should move him to the medBay" Black Canary finally spoke up, Kaldur was kind of surprised none of the adult leaguers had spoken up sooner. Kaldur wasn't sure if it was her words or the situation as a while but Nightwing whimpered going back to his laying position and rolling weekly onto his side facing away from Wally.

"It's not safe to move him, especially if this is from tainted blood he could attack someone," Wally spoke in a sombre voice brushing DIcks hair back. it was clear he was deep in thought about what to do. 

"He would never attack anyone" Robin shouted defensively 

"He could never POURPOUSFULLY attack someone" Wally repeated with a qualifier "he's sick, if its tainted blood we don't know how he could react, he wouldn't be in control" Wally pulled Dick a little closer. Wally's words settled heavy on the crowd and several people shuffled back away from him. From across the room, Kaldur heard L'gann muttering in Atlantian. It was something about how this whole situation could be avoided if they just slew the vampire. Kaldur would really have to talk to him later. Nightwing was stiff and his sweat was soaking through his uniform, he began coughing and gagging his nails still digging into Kid Flash leg. Moments later he was vomiting up blood. The thick red liquid pooled around Wally's knees and sounds of disgust and concern echoed throughout the room. Wally made no effort to move, he simply rubbed Nightwings back. 

"That almost guarantees the tainted blood theory," Kaldur found that it was him talking. He unconsciously moved closer to the couple but still stayed several feet away from them. There was a ring of almost ten feet between the two men and the nearest person, who was ironically Kaldur. He was terrified of Vampires but in his years of sorcery training with the queen, he knew a lot about them. Spider marking and vomiting blood were clear signs of tainted blood poisoning. Of course, he was taught this so he could use tainted blood to kill vampires, not save them. "He needs fresh blood" there was only one way to treat tainted blood poisoning. It was to give the vampire fresh blood in large amounts and hope that it could filter out the tainted blood before the tainted blood killed them. 

"I'll get him blood bags," Robin said and started to move but he had only taken a step when Wally spoke up again

"It won't work," he said solemnly. Nightwing had stopped vomiting but was still trembling and covered in sweat. "He has Bagged Blood SYndrome. He's had it since he was 16 bagged blood, human or otherwise, won't do anything to curb his appetite and it definitely won't heal him." Again a chorus of gasps and everyone was frozen. Bagged blood syndrome was rare in Atlantians and almost unheard of in humans. It almost meant that he had been drinking fresh human blood since he was sixteen, that thought made Kaldur dizzy with anxiety. 

"WALLY" Dicks voice was quiet, high pitched, and whiny all three things incredibly uncharacteristic of him.

"Shh it's okay babe, you'll be okay just relax" Wally seemed to have figured out whatever he was thinking about

"Robin go get ice packs and Kaldur can you turn the AC in here as low as it goes. Everybody else needs to stay back and shut up" His voice wasn't loud but it was commanding and serious in a way that it wasn't normally thought that a speedster could be. Kaldur did as he was asked without question and moved through the crowd to turn the AC unit down. The lowest setting with 58F so that's what he cranked it down to and immediately felt the cold air started blowing it. He didn't mind the coolness but the others would grow uncomfortable fast. Not that that really mattered at the moment. He knew how fast tainted blood could kill and it had been twenty minutes since Nightwing collapsed, god knows how long since he had drunk the blood. As soon as the temperature was down Kaldur turned and headed back. He didn't come inside the circle now, instead, he stood with M'gann and L'gann who was still cursing about vampires and evil. 

Wally put a single hand under Nightwings chin lifting his head so it was tilted back. Wally had unbuttoned the cuff of his uniform and was rolling it up on his arm

"What are you doing!?" Flash asked and was by his nephew in a millisecond holding his arm. Wally yanked it back jerking Nightwing who let out a pathetic whimper.

"He needs blood," wally said as if it was the most simple thing ever. Flash was still standing over him looking at his nephew like he was crazy 

"He could hurt you, he could kill you" Flash yelled exasperatedly and Wally pulled his cowl off just to glare at him. He had taken on a look the nobody had ever seen from him, it was something between rage and protectiveness.

"He won't" wally assured and continued to roll up his sleeve

"You said it yourself Kid Idiot, he doesn't have full control" Artemis had come up yelling at him as well 

"SHUT UP!" Wally yelled glaring at both of them "He won't hurt me, he's proved that before and with my healing ability he has no chance of drinking too much"

"What do you mean he's proved it before," Barry asked, he had pulled his mask off and it was clear that concern was etched on his face

"He's been drinking my blood since he was ten" He paused and let the information settle over everyone. Kaldur looked wide eyes, he knew they were close but to trust his friend so much he let him drink his blood that was a level of trust Kaldur didn't think he could ever achieve. "At first it was just emergencies like the bialia mission when he fainted but ten ... he won't hurt me"

Kaldur thought about the bialia mission, back before they knew DIck was a vampire. Wally had demanded M'gann make them a private room after the then robin fainted he claimed it was a matter of secret identity. 

Kaldur watched with morbid curiosity as wally put his exposed wrist against Nightwings parted lips. Kaldur could see Dicks lips part farter and Wally pushed his wrist up onto the fangs with a hiss. It hurt Kaldur to watch. At that point, everyone was watching out of morbid curiosity more than anything else. Kaldur only thought how much trouble someone would have been in back in Atlanis if they had been found both harbouring and feeding a vampire, hell even in the surface it was taboo to feed a vampire with direct blood. Normally vampires with Bagged Blood Syndrom starved to death. 

It was several minutes of almost nothing when Nightwings arms came up grabbing WAllys wrist. His mouth which had been lazily opened closed around the skin and his gulps became faster. It was an almost sickening sound knowing that it was blood being drunk but Kaldur couldn't look away. Flash was watching in horror as his nephew was being used as a meal, still reeling on the information that he had been given. Robin was cautiously putting ice bags across NIghtwings skin and the room was now very cold. It was amazing to watch as Nightwings colour started to come back to his skin. After several more minutes, Nightwing shifted breaking his fangs form Wally's skin and sitting up. 

He looked out to the crowd his eyes blood red. Nightwing looked around the room at the crowd breathing heavy, his fangs still bared and dripping blood. Kaldur wanted to leave but his feet were glued in place. Luckily, for him, Nightwings eyes locked back on Wally and he crawled up to the ginger pushing him back onto the floor. Flash went to move but Wally locked a look on him 

"DONT" He ordered his uncle and a loud feral sounding growl escaped NIghtwings throat as he crawled over Wally. He bit down into Wally's neck drinking, wally put a hand on his head and began whispering encouragement to the younger man. Telling him to drink all he needed. To Kaldur this action was astounding and horrifying, why would he encourage this? It was several more minutes of tense silence before Nightwing moved his fangs from the speedsters neck and looked back up.

His eyes were blue again, the spider web like marks across his skin had lightened to a pale red, and he looked like he was almost back to his normal self. He looked at the crowd and then back at wally under him. Kaldur swore he saw Nightwings cheeks flush red and tears well up in his eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered moving off Wally who simply pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry" Kaldur had never seen such an interaction before, it both confused and terrified him. 


	6. For if we were in a desert with only one drink and us two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick: 22  
Wally: 24

"Dick, Wake up" Wally lightly shaking his sleeping boyfriend, he had broken into Dick's Bludhaven apartment. he had come over when Alfred called him saying he needed to check on Dick. Dick had been asleep when Wally walked in and hadn't even stirred at the noise of him coming in the house or into his room. He put a hand up to Dick's forehead feeling for a fever only to frown with concern when he didn't feel anything. Dick looked pale and had bags under his eyes. 

"Dick, Babe?" He shook a bit harder and was answered with a low groan. DIck stirred slightly but made no other movement "Babe are you feeling okay?" Dick groaned again and turned away from him. This made Wally concerned, he didn't feel a fever but that didn't mean Dick didn't have a fever. He moved to the other side of the bed and sat down softly receiving a third groan. Dick slowly opened his eyes looking at his boyfriend, his eyes were red. WAlly was in no way surprised by this, in fact, he had been expecting it. Dick hadn't drunk form him in over a month and the bagged blood had gone from mostly ineffective to not working at all. "You hungry?" Wally asked already knowing the answer but Dick shook his head and buried his face in the pillow.

"no" he muttered "not hungry" That was odd because Wally was sure that Dick's eyes had been red, which meant he was definitely hungry. 

"Are you feeling okay" He reached to feel Dicks head again but the boy shrunk away from him. 

"Feeling fine, not hungry, go away" Dick didn't look at him, just snuggled himself deeper into his blankets. Now Wally knew there was something wrong. He also knew that there was absolutely no way that DIck couldn't be hungry unless he had taken up drinking from someone else. The idea that his boyfriend could be drinking from other people hurt but he pushed it back he trusted Dick. He pulled the blanket away and frowned at DIcks pale skin.

"Tell me what's wrong" It wasn't a question but a demand. Dick pushed himself into a sitting position with a frustrated sounding sigh and glared at Wally. His eyes were red just like wally had thought. Dick didn't say anything for several minutes so Wally tried again "You're hungry." Again it wasn't a question and again DIck sighed.

"I'm no..." 

"Why aren't you eating?" The idea that DIck was purposefully starving himself of blood was terrifying and upsetting. It had been hard convincing DIck to drink from him on a regular basis when they first discovered his Bagged Blood Syndrome but even then Dick hadn't purposely starved himself of blood. Dick looked away and Wally put a hand under his chin gently forcing his head back up. "Babe what's wrong, you can tell me." DIck broke his glaring and got up from the bed quickly, he had managed to take one step from the bed before his balance failed and he stumbled Wally was by his side stopping him from falling. Unexpectantly his boyfriend shoved him away with a low threatening growl. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Dick screamed, wally could see his fangs glinting. When Dick was angry he was terrifying but Wally was more concerned than anything. He looked at his boyfriend swaying on his feet, breathing heavy, his fangs extended and his eyes red. He was very clearly starving. "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DRINK FROM YOU, I DONT WANT TO DRINK FROM ANYONE, JUST LET ME BE" The words stopped wally dead and even with his thoughts running at super-speed ti took him several minutes of staring at his fuming boyfriend to fully comprehend what had just been told to him. 

He didn't want to drink from Wally or anyone else, he wanted to starve. "Babe, you'll die if you don't drink from someone" Wally couldn't force his voice over a whisper. Dick just looked down and away from him, Wally took this as an opportunity to move closer. 

"I know" Dick mouthed the words with almost no volume. Wally used his super-speed to grab his boyfriend and pull him into a hug, Dick struggled in his arms but Wally only held tighter. Normally Dick would be more than able to break out of Wally's grasp but in his weekend state he couldn't. After a few seconds of trying he stopped struggling and let himself relax against Wally. "I know" he whispered again, Wally felt warm tears dampen his shoulder. He just helps his boyfriend closer not sure what to say, he didn't know what triggered this or how long it had been going on. " I've been drinking from you our entire lives I'm nothing but a leech a disgusting filthy ... "

"STOP" Wally was pissed and he tightened his grip around Dick. "Don't walk like that, you are not a leech or disgusting or filthy, every time you've drunk my blood I offered it to you." Wally was beginning to vibrate in rage "I don't know what the hell triggered this but I'm not leaving till you eat and we talk about whatever set off this" he made an absent hand gesture trying to figure out the word he was looking for "depression"

"I'm not depressed" Dick whispered against his shoulder and Wally frowned even more if that was humanly possible at this point. " I don't want you to feel obligated to give me blood, I've been nothing but a leech the entire time you've known me" Dick was crying harder and struggling against Wally's grip again. Wally could feel Dicks stomach growling as DIck struggled. Dick hadn't bitten him but even with his mouth closed, Wally could feel Dicks fangs pushing against his arm. 

How could he possibly think that Wally had always loved giving DIck blood? he enjoyed giving him blood. "Dick, Babe, you know I don't think of you like that. You aren't a leech or a bother, I don't feel obligated or forced I like when you drink my blood." Wally loosened his grip and let Dick pull away. The older man had tears staining his cheeks, but that was the only colour on his skin. The rest was paper white, his fangs stabbed into his bottom lip and his eyes were the brightest red Wally had seen in a long time. "Please just eat and then we can talk about this" 

Dick looked down and nodded slowly, much to Wally's relife. Dick took a step closer to him and buried his face into Wally's neck biting down a lot more gently than he normally did. He was feeding but Wally also felt the distinctive feeling of tears against his shoulder. He held his boyfriend close. He would do whatever it took to make sure Dick felt happy again. There was no way he would allow the love of his life to feel like a monster of any sort. 


	7. I would give my last bit of water to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick: 19  
Wally: 21
> 
> Happens between chapter 3 and 4

Nightwing looked from his hiding spot in the ceiling rafters to his boyfriend who was cooking dinner. It was about three A.M. and Nightwing had only just gotten home and was watching his boyfriend singing off-key to some music and stirring a pot of something that smelled like spices and made Dick think of home. Three in the morning wasn't really a normal time for dinner but for the two of them, they took whatever they could get with both of them living and working in different cities. He pulled off his mask and gloved silently tossing them down so they would land on the couch then glanced back at his boyfriend who was none the wiser. Perfect, he dropped down behind Wally silently wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"Well hello to you too" Wally chuckled and Dick could hear the surprise under the teasing. He simply hummed and kissed his boyfriend neck again and pulled him closer, wally chuckled. "Well someone is in a good mood" He joked sturring the pot but relaxing in his boyfriend strong grip and leaning back against him. Dick looked over his shoulder at the pot of food, it looked like some kind of chilli or soup. Dick didn't care if smelled amazing and anything warm would be welcomed after the cold November patrol. 

"Wally I'm Cold" he commented kissing a small scar on the back of wallys head and pulling him closer. He wanted his boyfriend to pay attention to him. Wally seemed to get the message and turned around in his boyfriend grip. He wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders and kissed him deeply. Dick kissed back greedily, it had been weeks since he last got the change to actually do anything with Wally for more than a few minutes and he was planning on taking advantage of it. He pushed Wally back against a counter that fell just at hip height and ran his hands under his shirt. Wally shivered

"your hands are freezing" he joked and Dick shoved them farther up the older man's shirt 

"I told you I was cold" he grumbled kissing him again "and youre so warm" He sucked on Wally's bottom lip and wally grabbed onto DIck's hips pulling him closer. He moved his mouth to kiss Wally's neck again. He wasn't hungry but the smell of Wally's blood was overwhelming him. He normally only noticed it when he was hungry but right now with the smell of Wally's blood mixing with the smell of whatever was cooking it was intoxicating and DIck couldn't help but feel his fangs begging to extend. He sucked lightly on the sensitive skin on the side of his neck and received small moaning sounds. He left several bruises sucked onto Wally's skin knowing they wouldn't last long. 

"Are you hungry" he heard Wally ask and he moved to look at his boyfriend "your eyes are still blue"

"Not hungry" DIck confirmed grinding his hips against Wallys "you just smell so good". He licked a trail over Wally's neck, he could almost taste his blood. He heard a soft breathy noise and Wally's hand moved to the back of Dick's head pushing it against his shoulder. Dick took this as a go-ahead and softly bit into Wally's skin. The taste of hormones flooding Wally's blood only turned Dick on more and he ground into Wally taking the moans and gasps as confirmation. He had never drunken from Wally before out of non-necessity but at the moment he didn't really care about that. It was something they had discussed but never gone through with till now. 

"Oh my god," Wally gasped and tightened his grip on Dick's hair. "Dick" wally was panting his breaths "whatever chemical you're producing" he gasped "more." For a second Dick had no idea what he was talking about. He wasnt pourpously producing any chemical other than the pain blockers. Then he remembered that some vampires had the ability to produce sexual chemicals when and if they could taste the arousal hormones in their partner's blood. It was something completely out of his control and it was really a positive feedback mechanism. the more turned on wally got, the more DIck could taste it, the more sexual chemicals Dick unconsciously produced.

DIck bit down harder. He wasn't even drinking anymore but he couldn't get over how hot the sounds coming from wally were. He moved his mouth off of the gingers neck and looked at his boyfriend kissing him roughly "maybe we should go back to the room?" He offered. Wally just reached over flicking off the oven and grabbing DIck by the shirt all but dragging him to the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
